Avvy's Night of Action
by Silvolf
Summary: AvistA and her friends visit The Raving Rhino Nightclub and AvistA ends up getting swept off her feet by everyone's favourite space mantis, Zorak.


_Introduction:  
First off, this is a short fic featuring Zorak from Space Ghost Coast to Coast. The other characters are all mine, visit my site if you wish to learn more about them. AvistA, featured in this story is NOT the Mewtwo from Danté's Dark Side, she is in an original form created by me (I no longer use the Mewtwo version in fics). This is the first half of a personal story I wrote for myself. The second half will not be put up here (mainly because of mature content) and I am posting this half up here simply because there's not enough Zorak fanfics out there, we need more!!! Please note, comments are welcome but no heavy critiques please, I wrote this for a bit of fun.  
Now read on and enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Avvy's Night of Action**

She could hear the club's music half way down the street. AvistA hurried along with her friends, Katnip, Coridor and Lazarus. The air outside was still and the music carried further. It was around 10:30 at night and the club had just opened.

"I love raving!" yelled Coridor, "plus I'm a better dancer than you, Lazarus!"

"Aw shut up! You know I got the moves." Spat back Lazarus in a mock anger.

Katnip just laughed. He was much shorter than the others and was having trouble keeping up.

"Oh yeah? Well my pole dancing knocks both of you into a cocked hat so there" grinned AvistA.

"Can't argue with that" agreed Coridor.

"Nope, she has a point." Replied Lazarus.

"Although I am pretty good at it too" pointed out Coridor.

"Yeah, but you're not a female, that makes _all _the difference!" Lazarus told him.

They reached the club and walked up the steps. Since it was before 11 they got in free. The Raving Rhino was the name of the club and it flashed over the doors in big neon letters. It was a large club and very busy in the summer. It was late June.

The four of them went up to the bar and ordered some shots, then a round of drinks and went and sat down with them. The club had some comfy couches to sit on when you wanted a rest from dancing. They did as they always did when they went clubbing, had a drink, hit the dance floor and then go back for another drink and so on until by the end of the night they would all be hammered, except AvistA who never over did it. Coridor often teased her about that but she had never been drunk, only thrown up once when she made the mistake of mixing too many different drinks.

AvistA, Katnip and Coridor sat on one couch and Lazarus on the one next to it, since he was rather tall and needed a couch all to himself. Plus he liked to do that in case a pretty lady decided to sit next to him!

None of them had partners and weren't really looking, except perhaps Lazarus. He wanted something to boast about to his neighbour, Meo who also didn't have a girl. He had an annoying nephew though whom Lazarus always got on well with.

AvistA sipped her drink and looked around. There weren't many others in yet but they trickled in through the door, getting in early so they wouldn't have to pay. Most were around the bar getting drinks. She didn't see any she fancied but then she was just out with her friends to have a bit of fun.

"I challenge you to a break dancing contest!" yelled Katnip to Coridor.

"Ah, you know I'll kick your ass" replied Coridor, nonplussed.

AvistA grinned. This would be fun to watch. Lazarus wasn't much good at break dancing, he was too big and a bit clumsy.

"Bring it, man!" growled Katnip, making a gesture with his hand.

AvistA's mind had wandered as it often did and she was watching the incoming crowd steadily growing. She spotted a tall green bug like creature walk in, hunched over and looking pretty dangerous. He stalked over to the bar and demanded in a gravely voice that he wanted a drink and to make it an intoxicating one. AvistA watched him with vague interest. He turned around and leaned with his back against the bar, surveying the scene in the club. His long antennae twitched as he looked about, his eyes falling on a rather attractive female in the corner with her friends. His eyes made some sort of eyebrow raising gesture somehow. He didn't have eyebrows but that's what it would have been if he did. One antennae flicked back a bit and he settled himself back further against the bar. His eyes travelled past AvistA, then back to her very briefly and he turned around to get the drink he'd ordered. He paid and walked over to the group of females. They looked at him as though they recognised him although AvistA couldn't hear them over all the music and chatting. Must be friends of his she thought.

Her thoughts where interrupted by Katnip.

"Hey, space to AvistA! Come in man. You ok? You can't be drunk yet!"

"Oh, sorry…no I'm not." she grinned and swigged some of her drink.

"Wanna hit the dance floor? Coridor and I have some business to take care of" said Katnip sneering at Coridor mockingly.

AvistA nodded. She needed something to take her mind off the strangely sexy mantis guy in the blue vest she'd just seen.

They went down the steps to the dance floor and Lazarus started dancing out of step and doing silly moves. Katnip and Coridor did their break dancing and AvistA watched, then started grooving in time with the music next to them. They danced, Katnip and Coridor dancing faster and doing more outrageous moves all the time. AvistA made up her own dance moves as she always did, her lilac fur shining in the light and her deep purple mane down her back flowing in time with the music, like her tail. The song changed and they all changed their movements. Lazarus danced with AvistA for a while, waving his arms in the air until his hands nearly touched the ceiling, his long tail wagging back to and fro.

They began to tire three songs later and went up to the bar for another drink.

AvistA stood next to Lazarus who was ordering his drink. She felt rather small, being only 5' 5''. She had a long body and shorter legs with a short purple muzzle and she always felt small around her buddies. With the exception of Katnip of course who was so short he had to stand on the bar.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention as someone moved up next to her to order their drink. They seemed rather tall as well and she glanced round. It was the mantis guy she'd had her eye on earlier.

"Yeah, get me a frakkin' drink and hurry up about it!" he yelled in that strangely sexy gritty voice. He stood up to his full height, he must have ranged somewhere around 7'' but it wasn't noticeable till then because he slouched so much. She looked up at him, slightly awed and feeling a bit threatened but in a good dominant kind of way. He hunkered back down again and leaned on the bar, one hand stroking over the other and his eyes narrowed at the barman.

AvistA felt a nudge but from the other side of her.

"Hey, what you on? I'll buy" said Lazarus.

"Oh, uh, give me a um…something like…Oh I'll have a WKD Blue." she replied, her mind so much on the big green bug-like alien she wasn't really sure of what she was saying.

Katnip noticed and grinned, walking over to her along the bar with his drink in his hand. He nudged her and quietly whispered, "you interested in that guy? I heard he's a trouble maker. Unless you like that kind of thing."

AvistA blushed, "no, I was just uh…"

"Looking?" Katnip knew her too well.

"Here's your drink" said Lazarus, passing her a bottle.

"Oh, thanks" she replied and looked over at the mantis again. His arm nudged her's briefly as he reached for his drink. She looked down, noticing how smooth his arm was. She figured he had some kind of exoskeleton. He seemed to keep it in good condition, unless he had just shed or something. She wondered why she was thinking these things. He paid the barman and wandered off.

Her mind was snapped out of it again when Coridor pulled her tail.

"We gunna drink these or what?" he said, holding up his glass in a gesture.

They went over to a couch but by now the club was heaving and there wasn't much room so Lazarus had to stand up. Katnip sat on the table.

"Hey man, AvistA's got her eye on someone" he told Coridor.

"Shut up! I haven't" retorted AvistA.

Coridor smirked. "Who is it?" he asked.

"No one" replied AvistA.

"That guy" said Katnip, pointing at the mantis guy who was sat with some other blokes talking about something, making large gestures with his hands.

"Aw c'mon, you could do better" said Coridor.

"She finds him sexay" purred Katnip, "Don' cha!"

"Come on, Katnip leave me alone. I'm aloud to look yeah?"

"That all depends where you look!" sniggered Katnip. "I saw you eying up his…size!"

AvistA reeled back in shock. "I did not!"

"Ok, so maybe you didn't. But you were looking at him when he was stood next to you."

"Uh, yeah cos he was stood next to me."

Lazarus took a big swig of his drink. "That guy wouldn't bother with you. Look at him over there with those other guys, he's clearly quite popular." He hiccupped.

"Oh, and you don't think a popular guy would go for me? What are you insinuating, Mr Laz?" snarled AvistA.

"Nothing, I was just saying guys like that only go for one night stands with really sexy…uh, slutty females."

AvistA frowned.

"Oh, ignore him Avvy, he's just being stupid and drunk. Can't hold your drink, can you Lazarus?" Coridor glanced at him calmly.

"I sodding well hiccup can!" snapped back Lazarus.

"Ladies, please, we're here to have fun man, not argue." said Katnip shoving them.

They apologised and for the while the conversation was forgotten about. Lazarus talked about Spyke throwing a water balloon over his fence when he was sunbathing and Coridor and AvistA got into deep conversation about the state of affairs on Delta 7.

Coridor went and bought another round and some more shots and they carried on drinking for a while.

But the music finally got the better of them and the trooped onto the disco floor again. There were quite a few others dancing now. Filled with drink and feeling funky, they all started to dance. The lights flashed, strobed and lazered and the dancing got more intense.

"Hey Avvy!" yelled Coridor, "Lets see you on that stage!"

AvistA climbed up onto the stage and started to dance around the pole. The others watched her and clapped a while then carried on dancing themselves. AvistA loved pole dancing, she looked down on the others down below and across at the other stage which also had a pole and a bunch of females dancing round it trying to outdo each other.

Then a slower, sexier song came on and she started to dance slower, holding onto the pole, dancing close and stroking it up and down. Her tail curved itself around the bottom of the pole and she swung round it before carrying on the slow sexy moves.

She was having so much fun and the music had carried her away so much, she didn't notice the eyes eying her up and down as she danced, from a darker corner of the club. The mantis guy had finished his drink and the guys he was with had gone off to get more drinks. His eyes had now travelled around and found AvistA dancing on the pole.

He blinked loudly a couple of times and smirked, slowly running his tongue around the inside of his razored beak. He liked what he saw.

AvistA was pressed up to the pole, letting her body do the moving in time with the music, eyes closed as it carried her away and not noticing the bug was now standing not so far away watching her on the dance floor.

Her friends noticed though and poked each other, pointing it out.

"She's gunna score!" yelled Lazarus.

Katnip and Coridor just watched in interest.

AvistA's lilac, white fur shone eerily in the strobe lights, her mane waving behind her as she moved to the song. The next song came on and this, luckily for her was also a slow song. As it began, she opened her eyes and looked for her friends who were dancing not far away. They all winked at her and gave her okay signs with their fingers and thumbs up. She figured they just liked her dancing. She still hadn't noticed her lean green mean admirer still watching to see what she would do next. He was leaning on the wall nearby.

The song started up and she carried on her slow, seductive dancing. She danced all the way around the pole, took it in her hands again and stroked it up high and sliding down low. Closing her eyes, losing herself again, she carried on, leaning her head back and then dancing around again. But this time she bumped into someone as she moved. Her eyes flew open as she opened her mouth to apologise to whoever it was because they obviously wanted a turn on the pole too.

She looked up, seeing him standing over her, one hand around the pole, the other by his side and lifted slightly. It was then she was speechless. There was the guy she'd had her eyes on all night and he was standing there in front of her. She didn't think why, she just focused on him. The light shone down on him, shining off his green exoskeleton, giving an almost pearlescent sheen.

Then she felt his hand on her side, his fingers trailing up her body, making her shiver but in a good way.

Before she could say anything, he was up dancing close to her. She felt herself moving back in time with the music again, slowly, sensuously they were dancing together round the pole. She felt as though her knees would give up on her at any moment. She wanted the song to last forever.

He was behind her, one arm either side of her, his body pressed up against her's. She turned round and started dancing with her back to the pole, hands above her head, holding onto it. She wanted to put her arms round his neck but wasn't sure yet, he may have some regard for his personal space (although from how he'd acted so far, she found that a bit hard to believe) she ran her hands up and down the pole, her body also travelling down as she went. Yeah she mentally noticed he did look pretty well endowed or that could just be the fact his clothes were tight fitting. She travelled back up sexily.

The music ended at that point and went into something more upbeat and faster. AvistA smiled at him and although it was pretty hard to tell since he had a beak, it seemed like he smiled back. He made a small gesture with his head, which she didn't understand. So he raised a finger and made a follow me gesture.

She followed him back to the bar, where he stood and ordered them some drinks. "Yeah, and make 'em strong!" he yelled.

He put his arm round her and her ears flattened briefly for a moment, then sprang up in surprise.

"Yer a pretty good dancer ya know." he told her.

"Oh, well, I just um…follow the music, you know?" she replied, feeling her cheeks get warm.

He smirked. "Well you got me goin' and you got a great body to match." he winked.

Flattered, AvistA smiled a big smile back. "Uh, thanks" she replied.

"Here." He handed her a drink. She wasn't sure what it was and she sniffed it.

"Ah it's just a lager and vodka" he said.

AvistA wasn't sure that drinking lager and vodka together was very good for you.

"What's yours?" she asked.

"Absinth." was the one word reply.

"C'mon babe, lets go sit down somewhere and get ta know each other properly." There was something very suggestive about that remark, or it could have been the low sexy undertone to his voice.

There weren't many places to sit. Actually there wasn't anywhere to sit. All the couches were full now. So he just went and kicked a couple of people off. He gestured for her to sit down on the recently vacated couch.

AvistA sat down slowly and put her drink on the table. He sat next to her and did the same.

"So, what's your name then, baby?" he asked, one arm laying along the back of the couch and his fingers finding their way to her shoulder.

"AvistA. My friends call me Avvy sometimes though." she replied.

"AvistA. Hmm, that's a pretty neat name ya got there. The name's Zorak, with a Z, the sexiest letter in the alphabet!" he gave a brief wink, his eye making a "bloonk" sound as he closed it. Must be a bug thing thought AvistA.

"That's a very cool name" she said, "I like it!"

"Glad ya do, cos I'm stuck with it." he uttered a short low laugh, which she also found was very sexy. He blinked again, his eyes meeting her's fully now. She held it for a bit, then looked at her drink.

"Don't be shy, baby. So, where'd you learn ta move like that?"

"I just move with the music and let it take over my body for me. I guess I think of myself as a good dancer and I don't care if I look stupid, I'm having fun and that's all that matters."

"I like yer attitude." he replied. "I also like dancing and if anyone complained about it I punch their frakkin' lights out!"

"I like a guy who speaks his mind and won't take arguing" said AvistA, looking into his eyes. It dawned on her what she'd just said didn't make much sense and sounded a little silly.

"Yeah? Do ya like a guy who blows stuff up and lives life dangerously?"

"Yeah I like that. Well, it interests me anyway. I've never…" she trailed off as he moved in very close and said;

"Then _I _must interest you, because I live for danger." He narrowed his eyes and blinked again.

"Actually, I've been interesting in you all night" she admitted, "but I didn't think you'd be interested in me. You seem pretty popular and you were with a bunch of girls earlier."

"Oh them? Na, they were just fans. The guys I was with were some guys I know, I was just chatting to them. I wasn't interested in those girls, I was looking for a bigger prize."

"Bigger prize?"

"Yeah, someone who _really _interests me. Like you." He pulled her closer and she slowly placed a hand on his leg.

Coridor, Katnip and Lazarus were watching her and her new friend from across the room.

"Well, she got him then" said Coridor.

"Did you ever have any doubts man?" asked Katnip.

"Love's so sweet, I bet she'll score tonight!" Lazarus remarked. They decided not to disturb her after that.

Meanwhile, AvistA and Zorak were getting much closer. She ran her hand along his leg slowly, feeling the smoothness of his exoskeleton. That also interested her. She'd met a lot of aliens travelling through the town she lived in but never anyone like this.

Zorak pulled her close against him, taking his drink and downing it in one go. He flexed his toes and stretched his legs out. AvistA looked down at his feet, interested now in the fact he had two longer toes but another shorter toe that looked to her a bit like a thumb but only partially opposable.

She focused her attention back to his eyes again and asked him what he did for a living.

"I'm a super villain! I go round blowin' stuff up and burnin' stuff down! Haha!"

"Really? If you're a villain how come you're not in prison?"

"I was but my time finished years ago. They never managed to catch me again. To be honest, I got bored of prison pretty quick. Same crap every day. Pah! So, what do you do?"

"Well I had a job but the low life scum fired me because I'd outlived my use."

"Oh really? Where'd you work? Let's go blow it up!"

"I'd LOVE to do that, trust me but I might get in trouble if they found out I was involved."

"Na, just tell me where it is and I'll do the job, don't worry. No one would connect me to you…well, unless _I _connect myself to you. Heheh. Maybe I could blow it up with them still inside? Speaking of…connecting, what say we go fog up some windows?"

"Uh…well, really? You want to…with me?"

"Yeah, else why would I ask? Maybe later then?" Zorak fondled her under the chin with one long finger.

AvistA smiled and snuggled up to him, nuzzling her head up under his chin. She took some sips of her drink and rested her head back on his chest.

After a while of talking and getting to know each other better, Zorak stood up.

"Hey babe, ya wanna go dance a bit?" He offered her his hand and she took it and stood up.

"Sure!!" She was pretty psyched and ready to dance again.

They went down to the dance floor and started to dance. He danced close to her, pressing himself up against her in a very dominant way. She finally got the courage to wrap her arms around his neck and dance with herself against him that way. He spun her around and they both made up their own moves. Then they danced apart with each other, then together for a while. AvistA started singing and Zorak joined in. He'd mentioned before he liked to sing.

They danced until people started to leave, it had gotten quite late when they started dancing and the club would be closed soon. AvistA's friends had long since left and the other people were starting to stagger out and go off home or to the takeaway. Finally the last song came on and it was a slow one.

Zorak held AvistA close in his arms, she had her own arms around his waist and they danced slowly together. She sensed he really wanted to be in a bed somewhere, getting down and dirty by the way he kept looking at her. She wondered if he would take advantage of her but his voice, his body, his movements, they were irresistible to her. The song finished and Zorak murmured in her ear.

"Wanna go back to mine? I can show you what I'm really made of then!"

"Yeah, I do" she said back slowly, gazing at him. Before she could think, he'd moved in and locked her in a tight, passionate kiss. It occurred somewhere in her mind that this was a little odd since he didn't have lips but the thought was quickly dismissed as he snaked his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and exploring.

After what seemed like an eternity and yet just a few seconds, he broke from the kiss.

"C'mon then baby, lets blow this joint and get down to business."

And they left The Raving Rhino night club, Zorak's arm around AvistA's shoulders.

**END  
**(Well, of the first half!)


End file.
